gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes-Benz CLK 320 Sports
|torque = 228.6 lb-ft / 3000 rpm |engine = M112E32 |aspiration = NA |power = 224 BHP |displacement = 3199 cc |length = |width = |height = |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mercedes-Benz CLK 320 Sports is a road car produced by Mercedes-Benz. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced with the Mercedes-Benz CLK 55 AMG '00 in the later games of the series. Colors There are ten colors available on this vehicle: * Firn White * Brilliant Silver * Black * Magma Red * Titanite Red * Mineral Green * Emerald Black * Vivianite Green * Quartz Blue * Azurite Blue In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: First unveiled as a design study at the Geneva Motor Show in 1993, the CLK finally hit the roads of Europe in 1997. Based on the floorplan of the popular C-Class saloon the elegant CLK is Mercedes' smallest coupe. Power options start with a weedy 136BHP, two-litre four-cylinder engine but there's also a 193BHP 2.3-litre supercharged "Kompressor" unit and a 220BHP 3.2-litre V6 topping the range and offering the smoothest and most impressive performance. The slightly heavier Cabriolet version comes only with the Kompressor or V6 engines to make up for its extra bulk. Smaller engined CLKs come with a five-speed manual gearbox as standard but the V6 is mated to an electronically-controlled five-speed automatic which is optional on the others. In terms of straight line speed the CLK320 V6 is the one to watch. It's capable of turning in a 0-60mph time of 7.5 seconds and a 150mph top speed. By contrast the CLK200 struggles to reach 60mph in 11 seconds and manages 130mph at full charge. The supercharged CLK230, meanwhile, dispatches 0-60mph in 8.4 seconds and tops out at 145mph. All models feature double wishbone independent front suspension and Mercedes' own multi-link rear suspension. The suspension is tuned more for control than outright handling but the rear-wheel drive CLK is still fairly nimble. It has plenty of grip on its chunky 16-inch wheels and 205/55 tyres, but should the car slide there's traction control plus ABS anti-lock brakes and Mercedes' brake assist system to aid the driver in emergency situations. Plus drivers of the top-level CLK320 can benefit from the Electronic Stability Program which makes the car almost impossible to skid. This comes in particularly handy when the CLK has to lead a track full of Formula One racers in its duty as a Grand Prix pace car. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Mercedes-Benz dealership for 64,050 Credits. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as a B-Class Car. Pictures File:Gm32nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U and NTSC-J versions of Gran Turismo 2. Gm32np--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Mercedes-Benz Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars